Field of the Invention
The invention provides a method of manufacturing an electronic component, and particularly relates to a method of manufacturing a pixel structure.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, it has been noted that a metal oxide semiconductor material has high electron mobility. Thus, it is suitable to applied to a thin film transistor in a pixel structure so as to be used as a channel layer. In a known method of manufacturing the pixel structure including the metal oxide semiconductor thin film transistor, a pixel electrode is usually formed after the metal oxide semiconductor thin film transistor is formed on a substrate. Generally, the pixel electrode is usually chosen from amorphous indium-tin oxide formed by a sputtering method, wherein a process gas used includes water or hydrogen. However, in ten is of the metal oxide semiconductor thin film transistor, water or hydrogen used when the film coating of amorphous indium-tin oxide is performed may change characteristics of a metal oxide semiconductor material layer, so that the metal oxide semiconductor material layer originally having semiconductor characteristics may be changed into the metal oxide semiconductor material layer having conductor characteristics, thereby causing conduction of the channel layer of the thin film transistor and affecting electrical performance and reliability of the thin film transistor.